


cherish you

by xol (firetruck)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, M/M, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruck/pseuds/xol
Summary: The Cartier LOVE collection remains today an iconic symbol of love that transgresses convention. The screw motifs, ideal oval shape and undeniable elegance establish the piece as a timeless tribute to passionate romance. Studded with diamonds, yellow gold or rose gold: how far would you go for love?Happy Birthday, Minseok.





	

“Okay, on three. One..” 

Minseok stands awkwardly in his room, half naked and fresh out of the shower. How did Sehun get in here?

“What?” 

“Two!” 

Sehun uses his phone to snap a photo of Minseok’s baffled face before running away gleefully, calling out for Junmyeon.

“Don’t post that!” He calls after him. Sehun screams something intelligible from down the hallway as a response, but Minseok is too worn out to go find him again and settles for finding a shirt instead, hoping the photo wasn’t too terrible. 

(He finds out that the photo is indeed as ridiculous as he had feared when Jongdae and Baekhyun trip over each other to show him, barely able to hold in their laughter.) 

***

 

The next morning, Minseok is sitting in the kitchen with a mug of coffee when his phone blinks brightly at him. A smile tugs at his lips when he sees the name of the sender. 

 

[chanyeol]: Happy Birthday to my beloved Minseogi-hyung~~~~~~❤❤❤

[minseok]: As expected~! My beloved Yeoliyeoli~ Thanks^^

[chanyeol]: Was I first?? I was right~~~ *o*

 

Minseok remembers Jongdae and Baekhyun jumping on his bed at midnight and creating an ungodly racket, followed by singing the birthday song to him in odd voices for the next ten minutes. He figures a white lie would do no harm. 

 

[minseok]: Of course~~

***

 

“Birthday hug,” Jongin announces before latching himself onto Minseok. The remote slides out of his hand and thumps onto the floor. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are baking your cake and they said you’re not allowed to be in the kitchen until then, so I’m helping.” 

“And how long will this birthday hug last?” Minseok teases, poking Jongin’s sides. 

“Twenty eight hours!” 

It ends up only lasting for half an hour before Kyungsoo and Junmyeon break out into an argument over the decorations and Jongin has to go mediate.

 

***

 

[yifan]: no matter how old you get you’ll always be shorter than me

[yifan]: (birthday cake x3)

 

[minseok]: (eyeroll x2)

[minseok]: ❤

 

[yifan]: ew

 

[minseok]: Yifan

 

[yifan]: ❤

 

*** 

 

Yixing calls him but forgets what he originally called for. He calls back an hour later apologizing profusely and to wish Minseok a happy birthday. 

 

***

 

[z.tao]: minseoooooook hyung happy happy bday 2 u ;) 

[minseok]: Tao-yah~~~~ Thank you^^

[z.tao]: yr welc =DDD 

 

***

 

Minseok is getting ready for bed when his phone buzzes again. 

 

[yixing]: u should see this^^ 

 

The link attached opens in his browser, taking him to an Instagram he’s not checked in a long time. Luhan’s uploaded a photo of himself holding a watch with an enthusiastic caption, it seems. 

 

[minseok]: Nice watch?

[yixing]: NO! his hand

 

When Minseok spots the Cartier Love ring, his heart does an unexpected flip. Unconsciously, he rubs at his own ring finger while staring at the photo, a million thoughts running through his head. 

 

 

[minseok]: I saw the pic

[minseok]: You’re doing great at being subtle 

 

[luhan]: thank you :) i know

 

[luhan]: happy birthday minseok 

[luhan]: (heart eyes x5)

[luhan]: wait i meant (birthday cake x5)

 

[minseok]: Smooth

 

[luhan]: wear the ring sometimes too okay

 

[minseok]: Hmm (thinking x2)

 

[luhan]: plz

 

[minseok]: Lol

[minseok]: Skype?

 

[luhan]: yes plz

[luhan]: but i can only stay for a little bit

[luhan]: lao gao is bein a butt

 

[minseok]: Lol ok

 

[luhan]: ❤ 

[luhan]: (blowing kiss x3)

 

[minseok]: ❤

 

[luhan]: u were supposed to catch it..

 

[minseok]: Catch these hands

 

[luhan]: STOP hanging out with ksoo

 

[minseok]: Lol

**Author's Note:**

> (thru a megaphone) KIM MINSEOK HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU DESERVE THE WORLD 
> 
> anyways luhan posted an ig update and hes wearing the cartier ring he and minseok have and i am officially delusional


End file.
